Nnnnnever !
by BaddestWitch
Summary: Une soirée un peu arrosée au ' Old Haunt ', un jeu totalement idiot et des révélations à gogo...


Des rires résonnaient dans l'ascenseur du commissariat. L'équipe du Lieutenant Beckett ainsi que Montgomery étaient en route pour le _Old Haunt, _le bar que Castle venait d'acheter. Ils étaient partis en chantant _Piano Man_, de Billy Joel et tous savaient qu'ils allaient passer une bonne soirée !

Ils prirent des taxis, Castle et Beckett dans une voiture, Ryan et Esposito dans l'autre et Montgomery prit son véhicule personnel, sa femme l'attendant à la maison.

Ils téléphonèrent à Lanie, qui les rejoignit 20 minutes plus tard, alors que Castle était derrière le bar, à préparer des cocktails pour ses invités. Montgomery avait fait dans le classique : Un vodkatini, « _shaken, not stirred » _, Ryan et Esposito carburaient à la Budweiser… Lanie eu juste de le temps de commander au barman improvisé un Blue Lagoon qu'il lui servit de suite :

« - Je savais que tu prendrais ça ! lui dit il, avec un clin d'œil. »

Elle interrogea Kate du regard « Nope, j'ai rien commandé pour toi ! » Elle sut alors que Castle était au courant pour elle et Javier et qu'il était temps pour eux d'assumer leur relation. Esposito aussi.

« - Elle prend toujours un Blue Lagoon. N'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait ! » Elle se dirigea vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ryan recracha la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de prendre, Montgomery les fixait, un petit sourire en coin, tandis que Kate regardait Esposito et Lanie, puis Castle, puis Esposito et Lanie, puis Castle à nouveau.

« - Tu le SAVAIS ! dit elle en pointant Castle du doigt.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Tu le savais et tu ne m'a rien dis ! Et toi, et toi non plus, dit elle en répétant l'opération sur ses amis.

- Heu….

- Tu fais du mal à l'un de mes meilleurs inspecteurs, je te tue. Tu fais du mal à ma meilleure amie, je te tue. Castle, je veux bien un White Cosmo s'il te plait.

- Oui, tout de suite ! »

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ryan qui prit Esposito dans ses bras puis déposa une bise sur la joue de Lanie. La soirée avançait, et tous prenaient du bon temps. Montgomery du partir aux alentours de onze heures. Il était maintenant minuit et tous continuaient de discuter. Castle se délectait que ses collègues soient dans son bar. Il n'avait pas cessé de se répéter « Je suis propriétaire du _Old Haunt_, il est à moooii ! » . A minuit cinq, Castle proposa de jouer à « Never Have I Ever », la proposition fut tout de suite adoptée et ils s'installèrent en cercle.

« - Je pose les bouteilles là. C'est un shooter à chaque fois que vous l'avez déjà fait… Je commence… Je n'ai jamaaaaais… Joué au jeu de la bouteille ! » Tout le monde rempli son verre et le vida d'un trait.

« - A moi ! Je n'ai jamaaais… Sauté dans une piscine habillée !

- Dommage, c'est amusant, surtout quand on porte du blanc…

- CASTLE ! Bois au lieu de dire des bêtises »

« - Je n'ai jamais … Fais l'amour dans des vestiaires ! » Une fois encore, Beckett, Castle et Lanie descendirent leurs verres dans une grimace.

« - Je n'ai jamais… séché les cours » cette fois, tout le monde bu, sauf Castle.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais séché les cours Castle ! Encore pour Lanie, je comprends, mais TOI ?

- Oh, je suis indigné que tu penses ça de moi Beckett !

- Je demanderais à ta mère ! »

« Bref ! Je n'ai jamais dormi dans un lit avec plus de 5 personnes dedans. » Kate rempli son verre et bu. Devant le regard étonné de ses collègues.

« -Ben quoi ? … A toi Ryan !

- Je n'ai jamais été tellement bourré que je ne savais plus où j'habitais. » Castle bu, Lanie aussi.

« - Je n'ai jamaaais… Couché avec un de mes profs ! » Kate et Esposito descendirent leurs verres…

La soirée continua à se passer dans la bonne humeur, chacun en apprenant un peu plus sur les autres, et l'alcool commençait à leur monter à la tête.

« - Je n'ai jamais … Eté attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe que moi. » Beckett et Lanie se jetèrent un regard certes un peu embrumé par l'alcool mais qui en disait long, et vidèrent leurs verres.

« - Ah ! Ah ! Aaaah ! Vous avez vu ça ? On change de jeu, maintenant on joue à Qui-a-couché-avec-qui !

- Castle, tu es ridicule, Lanie et moi n'avons pas couché ensemble !

- On s'est juste embrassées ! Vous n'allez pas en faire tout un plat ? »

A ces mots la température de la pièce augmenta, Castle et Esposito avaient les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes femmes, alors que Ryan comatait sur un des canapés, par excès de vodka. Ils les dévoraient du regard, elles le sentirent puisque le rose leur monta instantanément aux joues.

« - Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un collègue » Tout le monde bu, ils se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire.

« -Je n'ai jamais été mariée ! » Kate et Castle grimacèrent lorsque l'alcool brûla leur trachée.

« Quuuuuuuuuaaaa ? Kate, tu as déjà été mariée ?

- Deux jours, à Vegas… Je ne suis pas assez saoule pour vous raconter !

- Un jour, je te ferais tellement boire que tu me raconteras tout !

- Ah oui ?" répondit elle, s'approchant de plus en plus près de Castle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir l'haleine chargée d'alcool de l'écrivain sur son visage. Je ne crois pas, non. Et elle se recula, laissant un Castle troublé.

« Je n'ai jamais… lu la page 105 de Heat Wave ! » Lança Ryan, avant de s'affaler sur un canapé et de s'endormir. Beckett lança un regard langoureux à son écrivain préféré, et vida son verre.

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. » Elle s'éclipsa laissant Castle, Lanie et Esposito tous les trois. Dans les toilettes, après avoir évacué le superflu de sa boisson et s'être lavé les mains, elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, la pièce tanguait beaucoup et son reflet dans le miroir la fit glousser bruyamment, signe qu'elle était vraiment, vraiment saoule. Dans la pièce principale du bar, Lanie et Javier se bécotaient, comme de jeunes amoureux, tandis que Castle contemplait la bouteille de Tequila. Ryan était toujours allongé sur un canapé, en train de décuver. Kate revint dans la pièce après sa petite partie de rigolade avec son reflet. Castle alla chercher du citron et du sel. « Teq Paf ! annonça-il ». Kate applaudit comme une enfant à qui on proposait de jouer à la poupée. Esposito et Lanie n'entendirent même pas ce qu'ils disait puisqu'ils avaient fini par trouver le chemin du sous-sol, endroit plus intime pour faire des choses plus intimes. Castle déposa du sel sur sa main gauche, Kate remplit deux verres et fit de même. Ils léchèrent de sel, burent leur verre et mordirent à pleine bouche dans la rondelle de citron.

« -Son of a… Whoo, ça c'est VIO-LENT ! … Il ricana. Tu sais ce qui serait drole ?

- Non ? Quoi ?

- Qu'il y a une coupure de courant, comme dans Heat Wave… Tu sais, cette fameuse page.

- La 105. Je sais. Et si ça arrivait, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? On jouerais à Nikki & Jameson ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Et comme réponse, le quartier fut plongé dans le noir.

**_Fin_**


End file.
